walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarah (Video Game)
Sarah is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. She is a member of the cabin survivors, along with her father Carlos. Despite being kindhearted and liked by others, Sarah's lack of knowledge of the outside world due to her father's sheltering often puts her and the group in danger. Character Sarah does not have bad intentions, but often puts others in danger due to her lack of awareness for the world’s current state. But her ignorance is not entirely her fault. Her father Carlos shelters her from seeing or knowing any gruesome or troubling events, causing her to completely rely on her father. This has also caused her to have a hard time dealing with strong emotions, as shown when screaming in the horde upon Carlos’ sudden death. It is hinted throughout Season Two that she may have some mental problems. In All That Remains, Carlos says, “If she ever knew how bad the world is… what it’s really like out there… she would cease to function.” It is mainly assumed that she has some kind of anxiety disorder. During Amid the Ruins this is made more apparent if Clementine rescues Sarah. Upon trying to talk to her, Sarah suggests heading back to the cabin because her Dad will be there, suggesting that Sarah is capable of suffering some sort of dissociative state. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Sarah's life before or as the outbreak began, however, Sarah's overall attitude and her father's rigid sheltering of her, along with the comment that if Sarah knew of the outside world in-depth she would "cease to function", implies that Sarah possibly lived a highly sheltered life before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Howe's Hardware Sarah was a member of Carver's community at Howe's Hardware along with her father Carlos, Rebecca, Alvin, Luke, Nick, Pete, and Reggie. She followed her father as the group decided to leave the community as it was an unsafe living environment, due to the continuous conflict between Carver and other members of the group. It is implied that Becca knew Sarah if Shel went with Tavia at the end of 400 Days. Becca was shown in "In Harm's Way" to have a dislike for Sarah. Season 2 "All That Remains" Sarah is first seen inquiring about the ensuing chaos outside the cabin surrounding a mysterious bitten girl, Clementine, who was found in the forest. Her father strictly tells her to return to the inside of the house, to which she does. Sarah's next appearance is after she is discovered by Clementine, who had been searching the house for hydrogen peroxide to disinfect her dog bite. After Clementine enters her bedroom, Sarah is initially reluctant to offer the medication at the risk of getting in trouble from her father. Despite this, she complies to Clementine's request after seeing a chance of friendship in Clementine. She is not seen after that, though her father does warn Clementine not to interact with her at the expense of exposing Sarah to the harsh environment of the outside world. "A House Divided" Clementine is left alone to watch over Sarah and "keep her busy" while the rest of the group searches for missing members. The player has several choices they can make when dealing with Sarah at the start of the episode, choosing whether or not to humor Sarah about taking her picture and whether to "train" Sarah on how to use an empty handgun she managed to find. Should Clementine refuse for the latter, Sarah will point the gun at Clementine and ask if she's using it right, causing Clementine to duck and scold her, sending Sarah into a temporary panic. Regardless, Sarah points out that there is a man outside. When he enters, Sarah goes into hiding to avoid being found. Later, she inquires her father about Carver. Upon realizing they are being stalked, the group decides to head north into the mountains to elude Carver. Sarah has a minimal role for the rest of the chapter until the discovery of the survivors at the Ski Lodge. There, she helps to decorate a Christmas tree with Sarita and has dinner with the rest of the survivors. Later that night though, Carver and his followers find the survivors and take the majority of them hostage. Angered that Rebecca will not show herself, Carver begins to viciously beat Sarah's father Carlos, forcing her to watch as she pleads for mercy. Sarah, along with the rest of the survivors, is hauled off to Carver's camp at the episode's conclusion. "In Harm's Way" The episode begins with Clementine and Sarah going to the bathroom near a tree, supervised by Troy. Troy then loads them back on the truck with Kenny, Sarita, Carlos, Rebecca, Alvin (Determinant) and Nick (Determinant). During a verbal argument between Kenny and the cabin survivors, Sarah breaks down in tears, with Rebecca comforting her. The truck then arrives at Howe's Hardware. Walking to their confinement, Carlos is taken by one of Carver's guards to help wounded survivors, making Sarah becoming uneasy, saying she needs her father. After the first night during the Carver's briefing, Sarah talks to Clementine and Carver becomes angry, forcing Carlos to use punish her by slapping her mouth in front of all the survivors. He does so, although roughly and it pushes Sarah to the ground. She is later seen in the greenhouse, sobbing once more prompting Clementine to comfort her. After comforting her, Reggie shows them their job: to cut berries from the plants growing. Clementine is willing to do her job, but Sarah is confused and scared of making a mistake, so she only holds her shears. Clementine can either comfort and help her, doing her job or Clementine can leave her alone, she does her job but Sarah doesn't. Either way will result in one of the girl's not doing their job, Carver getting angry and murdering Reggie by pushing him off the roof. At the end of the episode, she reluctantly smeared walker entrails on her to escape through the herd by Clementine and Carlos. As she follows behind her father, she begins to panic with Carlos asking Clementine to say something. Before she could, Carlos is fatally shot in the neck, loses his balance and is grabbed by a walker and bitten. "Ceasing to function", Sarah becomes hysterical and begins to scream and she runs away and disappears. "Amid The Ruins" Sarah is first seen within a caravan with Luke at a mobile home, hiding and shivering in shock. After coming across her, Clementine can decide whether to talk to her or leave her behind. If Clementine chooses to leave her, Sarah will be devoured by walkers, but if Clementine talks to her, she will then have a quick conversation about protecting others, but it will have little effect. Clementine can then choose to slap Sarah in order to force her to realize the situation, or leave her behind. If Clementine slaps her, Sarah will suddenly spring into action and haul up out of the sky roof in the caravan, thus being saved. Later Sarah is not seen interacting much, due to being depressed about her father's death. Later, when Luke and Clementine push a cannon towards the door, the observation deck collapses, trapping Sarah beneath the rubble. Clementine then has to decide who to save, Jane or Sarah. Clementine can send Jane down to where Sarah is trapped and try to save her. Regardless of who Clementine chooses, Sarah will be killed and devoured by walkers and crushed under the rest of the observation deck. Death Killed by *Zombies *Herself (Caused, Determinant) *Luke (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) (Caused, Accidental) *Clementine (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) (Caused, Accidental) *Jane (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) After Clementine, Luke, and Jane find a way out of the trailer, Clementine tries to convince Sarah to leave with them. Jane then tells Clementine to leave Sarah behind if she doesn't wish to join the others. If Clementine chooses to leave Sarah behind in the trailer, the zombies will break in and devour her. If Sarah was rescued from the trailer park, her death will occur later in the episode. As Clementine and Luke try to push a cannon towards the door, the observation deck will crumble under the weight of the moving cannon. Sarah falls and is trapped under the rubble. She will be devoured by walkers regardless of your choice to save her or Jane. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sarah has killed: *Reggie (Indirectly Caused) * Sarita (Indirectly Caused) *Herself (Caused, Determinant) Relationships Carlos is extremely protective of his daughter. Presumably since the outbreak, he has done everything in his power to shelter her and keep her oblivious of what the world has become. He warns Clementine that, if she were to discover the state of the earth, she would "cease to function." He also keeps Sarah from their group meetings, apparently for the previously stated reasons of shielding her from the truth of the matter. If asked by Clementine, Sarah will tell her that when her father is angry with her, he tells her that "he loves her, and just wants to keep her safe," a rather anti-climactic punishment in Clementine's eyes. This adds to the impression that Carlos coddles his daughter terribly, although Sarah's behavior and her father's wording hints to her having a mental disorder, being literally unfit to comprehend, or survive, unsheltered in the apocalypse. After being captured by Carver, Sarah becomes worried after Carlos is taken away from the main group as they arrive at Howe's Hardware. She states how she needs him and that he is the one who looks after her. When Carlos later returns to the group, Sarah is glad to see him again and hugs him. When Sarah interrupts Carver's speech, Carlos is forced to smack Sarah to discipline her, an event which saddens both father and daughter. Sarah later tells Clementine that Carlos never hit her, even if she was bad. Carlos later helps Sarah escape by rubbing her walker guts to pass the herd undetected, and promises that nothing will happen if she remains calm and that he will protect her. Upon Carlos' death, Sarah is devastated by her father's gruesome death, helpless to do anything. During "Amid The Ruins", she stays in shock after his death, sitting in silence in a trailer at Sunshine Mobile Home Park and dismissing all outside contact. If she is rescued from the trailer, she will return to Parker's Run, and if Clementine talks to her, Sarah will state that she is waiting for Carlos to return, showing that she doesn't want to believe Carlos was killed. Later, when she topples off of the observation deck (Determinant), she will call out for Carlos before being devoured by walkers. Clementine Sarah's initial curiosity towards Clementine's sudden appearance at the cabin turns to excitement at the possibility of making Clementine her "best friend". Despite Clementine initially being put off by Sarah's childish nature, Sarah forms an attachment to Clementine. Sarah becomes loyal towards her, vouching for her trying to keep Carver out of the house and quickly covering for her for taking a photograph that Carver identified if Clementine tries to accept the blame. During "In Harm's Way", Clementine looks after Sarah frequently, especially when she is forcibly separated from Carlos by Carver or his men. After Carver forces Carlos to smack Sarah as punishment for her talking over adults, Clementine comforts her and later has the option to help an upset Sarah with her gardening work. Sarah notably stands up to Carver for the first time if he smacks Clementine, angrily telling him to leave her friend alone. After Carlos' death, Clementine is visibly worried as Sarah runs off into the herd of walkers but cannot do anything to stop her. When Clementine and Jane find Luke and Sarah in the trailer park in "Amid The Ruins", Sarah responds to Clementine even after she would not respond to Luke. Clementine tries showing that she does want Sarah to live, despite her potential as a liability. Depending on the player's choice, Clementine can even slap her to get her to come to her senses. If Sarah is left behind, Clementine feels guilty, and falls to her knees as she watches Sarah die, her last act being to call out Clementine's name in confusion. If Sarah is saved, back at Parker's Run, when Sarah has a break with reality and believes that her father was not killed, Clementine is visibly concerned for her sanity. After Sarah is pinned under the observation deck, Clementine can tell Jane to risk her life to help Sarah. Sarah's death upsets Clementine greatly and she is shown to be melancholy, though she understands that nothing could have been done. Luke Sarah and Luke are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Luke cares for Sarah's well-being, and doesn't have any arguments about Carlos wanting to shield her from the horrors of a post-apocalyptic world. Sarah mistakes Carver for Luke, and tells Clementine that she is happy that he is back. Later on, Luke defends Sarah when Carlos is angry towards her for letting Carver see her picture, and reassures her that Carlos won't hurt anyone. Luke and Sarah constantly look after each other on their journey to the mountains. During "Amid The Ruins", Luke runs after Sarah when she runs into the forest following Carlos' death, thus showing that he cares for her protection. He stays with her at a trailer park, and says that he spent "hours" trying to get her to move. Nick Nick and Sarah are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Nick cares for Sarah's well-being, and doesn't have any arguments about Carlos wanting to shield her from the horrors of a post-apocalyptic world. While trapped in the cellar, Clementine tells Nick that losing Pete doesn't mean that Nick has lost everything, and tells him that he still has Sarah and the others, to which Nick agrees to return to his people. Nick and Sarah constantly look after each other on their journey to the mountains. Pete Sarah and Pete are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Pete cares for Sarah's well-being, and disagrees with Carlos on his exclusion of her, for her own sake, from group discussions, possibly wanting her to take part in discussions instead of her being told to stay in her room. After finding Pete's corpse, Sarah, along with the rest of the group, was saddened. Rebecca Rebecca and Sarah are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Sarah mentions to Clementine that Rebecca is okay for a friend, but too old. They constantly look after each other on their journey to the mountains. When Sarah runs to her dad after Carver hits him, Rebecca yells for her to come back, showing concern for her safety. After being captured, Rebecca comforts Sarah, who cries when Carlos and Kenny's argument becomes intense. When conflict arises between the group and Carver's, Rebecca is always shown looking after Sarah, further proving that they are close friends. In "Amid The Ruins", if Sarah is saved from the trailer park, Rebecca will ask Sarah how she is doing once she returns to Parker's Run, showing that Rebecca still cares for Sarah. Alvin Sarah and Alvin are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Alvin cares for Sarah's well-being, and doesn't have any arguments about Carlos wanting to shield her from the horrors of a post-apocalyptic world. Alvin and Rebecca would usually look after Sarah while the rest of the group engage in activities. Alvin worries for Sarah's safety when she is held hostage, and tells Rebecca that they have to surrender to prevent people from dying. Kenny Kenny and Sarah initially distrusted each other, but buried the hatchet once Kenny allows them to stay at the ski lodge. Since then, Sarah and Kenny have formed a good friendship and looked after each other during their stay at the ski lodge. Kenny was warm and friendly towards Sarah, and offered her food and hospitality. Grateful, Sarah offers to help him and his group in whatever way she can. After hearing that Kenny lost his family, Sarah was sorry and sympathetic towards him. Walter Walter and Sarah initially distrusted each other, but buried the hatchet once Kenny allows them to stay at the ski lodge. Since then, Sarah and Walter have a good friendship and looked after each other during their stay at the ski lodge. Walter was warm and friendly towards Sarah, and offered her food and hospitality. In return, Sarah offers to help him and the rest of the group in whatever way she can. Sarah was saddened and cried when Walter was executed by Carver. Sarita Sarita and Sarah initially distrusted each other, but buried the hatchet once Kenny allows them to stay at the ski lodge. Since then, Sarah and Sarita have a good friendship and looked after each other during their stay at the ski lodge. Sarita was warm and friendly towards Sarah, and offered her food and hospitality. The two later work together to decorate the christmas tree. Sarita cares about Sarah and Clementine, asking them if they are okay. Sarah comforts Sarita after Carver beats Kenny, and later, Sarita defends Sarah and Clementine from walkers after escaping Howe's, but that costs Sarita's life since she got bit by a walker and depending on the choices Sarita will die in two differents ways and times. Bonnie Bonnie and Sarah were members of Carver's community and knew each other fairly well. Sarah and the group offered Bonnie a chance to join them when they escaped, though she chickened out. Bonnie thought that the group's plan was crazy, though she later regretted not escaping alongside her and the others. Bonnie joins Carver to capture Sarah's group, which causes hostility between the two, though Bonnie later states to Clementine that she didn't mean them any harm. After witnessing Carver's brutal actions, Bonnie joins and helps Sarah and the others escape, to which Sarah appreciates her for. Later on, Bonnie defends Sarah from walkers while escaping Howe's. If Sarah survives in the trailer, when she falls, Bonnie is worried about her and yells at her that they are going after her. After her death, she looks sadden. Jane Initially, Jane sees Sarah as a liability, stating that she will pull the group down. By the end of "Amid The Ruins", Clementine can ask Jane to help save Sarah from walkers once the balcony collapses. Jane then does attempt to rescue Sarah, but it has little effect. Jane is seen to be apologetic to Clementine for her failure to save Sarah, showing that she did care for her. Reggie Reggie and Sarah have known each other during their time in Howe's and were on good and friendly terms. Their relationship had been improved when Reggie helped Sarah and the cabin survivors escape Carver's camp. When the group is recaptured and sent back to Howe's, they are greeted by Reggie. Sarah tells Clementine that Reggie was kind towards her group and that she is grateful towards him for helping them escape. Reggie appears to be worried for Sarah's mental state after Carlos is forced to smack her, and tells Clementine to keep an eye on her. Due to her being unable to complete her work, Carver, thinking that Reggie is incapable in leading others, pushes him off the roof, an event that frightens Sarah. Carver Rebecca and the cabin survivors were initially members of Carver's community, but escaped him possibly due to Carver's tyranny. Since then, Sarah has become very fearful of Carver, immediately noting that she had seen him before when Carver first enters the cabin. Sarah goes and hides in numerous places around the cabin to escape him. When Carver determinantly finds a photograph of Sarah, he instantly recognizes her, proving that they had once known each other. At the ski lodge, Carver holds the group hostage and tortures her father in front of her, an incident which has likely increased her fear of him. After being captured and sent to Howe's, their hostility continues. When Sarah talks during Carver's speech, he reacts to it by ordering Carlos to discipline Sarah by smacking her across the mouth, even though she apologized to Carver as soon as she knew she was in the wrong. Troy Troy and Sarah have known each other during their time in Howe's, but didn't have a good relationship, due to Troy being one of Carver's right-hand men. After Sarah escapes with her fellow survivors, the two became enemies and were hostile towards each other. Troy assists Carver in capturing the group, which angers Sarah and ruins any friendship they had. Troy is shown to be merciless and demanding towards Sarah and the others during their chores. However, Sarah doesn't show anger towards Troy, but rather shows confusion as to why Troy is hostile towards her. Carver orders Carlos to smack Sarah when she talks during his speech, and should he fail to do so, Troy would be the one to smack her, an offer he gladly accepts. Becca Although not seen interacting, Sarah and Becca have known each other before Sarah and her group first escaped Howe's Hardware. Becca appears to be annoyed by Sarah's childish attitude, stating that she acts like a "baby."}} Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Sarah's red glasses may be a reference to the term "Rose Tinted Glasses", which refers to those who look at an untrue and positive perspective, as she is protected from a harsh reality. **After losing her glasses in "Amid the Ruins", this may symbolize Sarah losing this perspective. *In "A House Divided", Clementine has the option of showing Sarah how to use a gun, similarly to how Lee taught Clementine in "Long Road Ahead". **Though Sarah may be trained to use a gun, she never gets the chance to use one in a real situation. *Sarah is the first character in the Video Game series to have two different deaths, in the same episode. *Sarah appears to suffer from some kind of anxiety disorder. **This is first noted by Carlos in "All That Remains", in his words: "She is not like you... If she knew how bad the world is out there... she would cease to function." **This is seen in "A House Divided" when Clementine talks to her after reaching the house. She enters an anxiety breakdown for a few seconds, and then returns to her usual naive and optimistic behavior. **It is also evident in "A House Divided" when Sarah panics and says "Clem, I can't breathe... I-I can't breathe!" after spotting Carver by the cabin door. **It is seen towards the end of "In Harm's Way", as they were escaping Howe's Hardware through a herd of walkers, she started to panic. **In "Amid The Ruins", Sarah can be heard screaming from the trailer Luke found her in. She also goes into a heavy anxiety attack shortly before being devoured by walkers in both death scenes. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Teenagers Category:Cabin Group Category:Howe's Hardware Category:NPC Category:Deceased Category:Depressed Category:Suicidal